disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Pride Lands
November 3, 2019 |previous = Journey to the Pride Lands}} "Return to the Pride Lands" is the seventy-fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on November 3, 2019, and is the series finale. Plot As Kion and his team head back to the Pride Lands after learning of Zira intending to attack Kion's family and take over the Pride Lands, joined by Jasiri, Janja, and the other Outsiders, they arrive at the gorge separating the Outlands from the Pride Lands, when Anga looks ahead to see Zira's son, Kovu, standing on Pride Rock, making Kion believe they are too late as they are then attacked by Vitani and her lionesses. Kion prepares to unleash the Roar of the Elders on Vitani and her team, only for Kiara to appear with Kovu to intervene. Still thinking Kovu is on Zira's side, Kion prepares to use the Roar again, but Kiara places herself in the crossfire, forcing Kion to stand down before explaining that Vitani and Kovu are on their side now, with Vitani apologizing for not recognizing Kion because of his scar, and Kovu explaining that Zira is dead, having completed her journey on the Circle of Life. Kiara asks that Kion and his Lion Guard return to Pride Rock so they can be told everything, and after Kion says goodbye to Jasiri and the Outsiders, knowing they will be watching over the Outlands safely, Kion returns home to reunite with his parents, King Simba and Queen Nala. After Kion reunites with his parents, Simba thanks Azaad for helping the Lion Guard get home safely, before Rafiki arrives to ask about Makini, who Kion says stayed at the Tree of Life per the request of the late Queen Janna, which fills Rafiki with pride, knowing that Makini's true calling was at the Tree of Life, so Janna was right about her. Kion then asks about Zira, especially because of what happened earlier with Kovu and Vitani, and Rafiki brings the Lion Guard down to show them what happened during their time away from the Pride Lands and at the Tree of Life, revealing the full story of how, after Zira and her pride were exiled by Kion with the Roar of the Elders, she planned a new scheme to conquer the Pride Lands, raising Kovu to try and kill Simba, but during his time getting to know Simba and Kiara, Kovu rebelled against her. When Zira then led Vitani and her lionesses against Simba, Nala, and their lionesses, Kovu and Kiara intervened in the fight, convincing Simba that both prides were one. Vitani and Zira's lionesses realized this and joined Simba, but Zira, blinded by her hatred and vengeance, did not, and it destroyed her. After that, Simba welcomed Kovu, Vitani, and their lionesses into his pride, and named Kovu and Kiara as his heirs to the throne. With everything settled, the Lion Guard is allowed to return to their families and reunite, before that night, the Royal Family spend some time speaking with the spirit of King Mufasa before retiring to bed, but not before Kiara and Kion talk about how Kion misses Rani back at the Tree of Life. The next day, when Kion and his Lion Guard find Vitani and her Lion Guard of lionesses in their headquarters, it is not long before it is decided to have a competition to decide which Lion Guard, Kion's or Vitani's, would defend the Pride Lands. After four tough events, leading to the teams being tied at two wins apiece, it is up to Kion and Vitani to decide the tiebreaker. Vitani calls for a Mashindano, but Kion realizes she doesn't stand a chance since he is armed with the Roar, but Vitani confidently retorts that she doesn't need it, being fierce enough to lead without it. Recalling what he was told by Askari, Kion sees the meaning to his words, and forfeits the final battle to Vitani, naming her and her lionesses the new Lion Guard, entrusting her with both the Mark of the Guard, and the Roar of the Elders. Vitani tests out the Roar, and successfully pulls it off as the Great Kings of the Past roar with her, truly marking her as the new leader of the Lion Guard as the Mark of the Guard vanishes from Kion and his team. Shortly thereafter, Askari's spirit appears in the sky to commend Kion as, due to him giving up the Roar of the Elders to Vitani, he has truly mastered it, before reminding Kion that there is still one place that the Roar is needed to protect: the Tree of Life. Upon this realization, Kion gains the Mark of the Night Pride bestowed to him by Queen Janna before her passing, and then asks his team if they would join him in helping Rani defend the Tree of Life. Everyone is in agreement, gaining the Mark of the Night Pride as well, before Vitani asks Kion what Askari meant by mastering the Roar. Kion demonstrates his mastery of the Roar as, before Vitani, her Lion Guard, his friends, family, and other animals of the Pride Lands, he uses the Roar to lift the entirety of Pride Rock into the air for several seconds before lowering it back into place, much to Vitani's amazement. Some time later, a large gathering of animals is at the Tree of Life. Among them are Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion's Lion Guard, the Outsiders, the Night Pride, and others. Kion then approaches Rani, and with Makini officiating the ceremony, Kion is named the new King of the Tree of Life with Rani as his Queen and wife. As everyone celebrates Kion's coronation and marriage to Rani, the new couple roar proudly to the gathered animals as the spirits of King Mufasa, Queen Janna, and Askari smile down from the heavens as the Great Kings of the Past roar in celebration. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani *Behzad Dabu as Azaad *Maia Mitchell as Jasiri *Maisie Klompus as Madoa *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Greg Ellis as Mzingo *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Lacey Chabert as Vitani *Fiona Riley as Shabaha *Savannah Smith as Kasi *Rachel Crow as Imara *Sophie Reynolds as Tazama *Eden Riegel as Kiara *Jason Marsden as Kovu *Rob Lowe as Simba *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Kevin Schon as Timon, Chungu, Thurston *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Meghan Strange as Laini *Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo *Nick Watt as Zito *Michael Luwoye as Askari *Jaime Camil as Pinguino *Cam Clarke as Mwoga *Justin Felbinger as Mtoto Trivia * This episode takes place after The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, ''making this an epilogue. This is also the second Disney television episode to take place after a Disney sequel movie. The first was ''Hercules and the Arabian Night, which takes place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Category:The Lion Guard episodes Category:Series finales